


Pretty Little Vampires

by lilysmiles



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysmiles/pseuds/lilysmiles
Summary: Is it possible to have negative luck? Isabella Swan certainly thinks so. After all, it’s her life that was trampled on and ruined by a shit book and an even shittier movie.And apparently, even dying couldn’t straighten out her karma.Because once again, she is born a Swan. But at least this time her name isn’t Isabella. And even if it was, Edward Cullen could go hang. Because she hasn’t the time for immature creeps that perv on teenage girls. Especially when they are of the age of her great-grandparents.SI into Bella Swan’s male twin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't treat this one seriously. I am just venting my hate for twilight.

Prologue

If there was anything that Isabella Swan _hated_ in this life, it was Twilight.

She loathed it with a passion.

A vengeance.

A grudge.

But even more so, she despised _that_ name. Her name. _Isabella_ …

Or at least what it used to be.

And maybe, just maybe, the moment that life-wrecking book was made into a movie was the exact moment cheerful model student Isabella (call me Izzy) turned onto a darker path. A sinister path. A path where she lost her grasp on her dreams, her goals, her friends and even her family.

So what actually happened to Isabella Swan?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Because Isabella?

She doesn’t exist.

She never had. _(At least on paper.)_

And if somebody seems to recall someone by that name?

They are delusional.

Because records?

They don’t lie.

Isabella Swan doesn’t exist.

And neither does her _Shadow._

Chapter 1.

It all started one sunny morning.

Izzy got up, had breakfast as usual and cycled to school.

She was excited!

It was the first day in a new school! She had finally got transferred! So what if it’s the middle of her freshman year. It’s just after Christmas! And she is getting her new gift! She is finally going to be in same class and school with her two best friends! Betsy and Emily have probably even saved her a seat!

She slipped through the school gates into the mass of other people, parked her bike and skipped to her first class.

Nothing foretold what was going to happen next.

Because when she entered her class?

Betsy and Emily weren’t there…

But she though that they were just late.

They _weren’t_.

Because when the teacher started the roll call? Beatrice Clare and Emily Bryson weren’t even on the list.

But she was.

And when her name was called, everybody laughed.

Even the teacher.

And that was the beginning of the end.

When she realised that her friends were in a different class, she cried.

When everybody laughed at her, she smiled.

When no one would call her Izzy, she was annoyed.

When her friends chose not to hang around _laughingstock_ , she was numb.

When her parents said that it was ‘ _just a name and just a movie_ ’ she tried to be strong.

Surely it will get better?

And it did.

Until the screening of the second part.

It all went officially downhill from there.

***

Time had passed.

Izzy had shorn off her once beloved waist long hair, wearing it just below the ears and took to wearing lenses. Because getting called Bella _Cullen_? It was a thousand times worse than Bella Swan. But then with her brown hair, amber eyes and pale skin what did she really expect?

And the worst thing?

Was that her once best friends, Emily and Betsy were in on it. From her partners in crime, her companions since kindy, they became her worst tormentors. They found a way to be popular at her expense. And so a small situation was blown out of all proportions. Something that would have been forgotten in a week or two had lasted for years.

When she was younger they even had a good laugh about some book that had a heroine with her name. At that time it was hilarious. Now? Not so much.

She never actually read the thing. It was her silent protest. But she had watched that wretched first movie. And it was _awful_.

The _other_ Bella Swan? Her IQ was below the basement. The entire thing is basically covered in warning signs! Because getting stalked by some old creep that is a hundred years older that you? Even if he looks attractive (to some people who have no taste). Would you really want that?

Remember the repetitive ‘watching you sleep scene’? Like WTF? What if she sleeps _naked_?

I can’t find _that_ romantic.

And people that think that controlling, manipulative stalkers are attractive should remember that in real life such a situation would have likely ended in an abusive relationship at best and a date-rape with an end in a dumpster at worst. If that was something done by a normal _human_ teenaged boy without a mysterious dark-and-handsome exterior? Getting arrested and obtaining a wonderful reputation of the town perv would be the least of his problems.

I can understand non-vanilla relationships. Totally. But only if such a thing is consensual. And not done to an underage girl by a man old enough to be her great-grandfather.

And for a relationship to work? Both parties must know _exactly_ what they are getting into.

But now I am stuck as a unpopular loner at school. And not by choice either. But unlike most unpopular kids that just fade into the background no one can seem to forget my existence. And that’s annoying.

Oh how I wish to have the power to fade from the view and minds of others. To be one with the shadows.

A strange wish for someone who used to be a social butterfly.

But people change.

And what this whole situation has shown me is that fortune is fickle.

And that unless a person has stood by your side through hardships you may not know them at all.

That at times, most times, the image one projects has very little to do with their _real_ character. Little to do with reality.

Because people change.

And eventually, so did I.

***

Becoming an outsider, losing the support I always had had hit me hard.

I had found myself spiralling deeper and deeper into depression with every passing day. But something saved me. The same thing that ruined me actually.

That day I got called _Bella Cullen_ in class. By the teacher.

Yeah.

Not cool.

That sleaze-ball is a class A-rated douche-bag.

And I was _so mad_.

So during lunch break, I snuck back into the classroom and formatted his laptop.

Mind you, had I taken the hard drive or poured some acid onto the thing like I had wanted to do at first, foul play would have been _very_ obvious. But with little to no evidence of my actions left? The moron thought _it broke_.

And so not even being in my second year, I began my ‘career’ as a hacker.

At first it was the small stuff.

Spreading viruses through the school system, flooding the school site with cat videos, hacking the network to find future tests, wiping out incriminating data and footage, that kind of thing. But as I made a bigger nuisance of myself online, I got offers, I got interest. I got ‘jobs’.

And so I began the serious stuff, hacking databases, bringing down firewalls, information brokering on the dark web…

But then came the offer that changed everything.

Because for success? I needed to actually physically steal that paperwork. The only thing I found online was the location.

And I was successful.

So I obtained another area of expertise.

Not only was I a hacker, I was now a thief.

But it didn’t stop there.

I was sixteen when I first killed.

It was honestly an accident.

It was the first time, but it wasn’t the last.

Because once I started? I couldn’t stop.

And so the identity of the Shadow, of the one who in just five years time would become one of the most successful assassins in the world, was born.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow put all her effort into not making a sound.

Because crawling through the air vents with a bullet wound? _Painful_.

Not smart.

She really should have known better than to take this job. It smelt fishy right from the very beginning. But _nooo_ , just because the bounty is so tasty she chose to ignore her instincts and forget her sense of self-preservation. Not smart. Not smart at all.

Because living her life and not making any enemies? Wishful thinking.

When she had just begun her notorious career, she had erased her past, staged her death and cut all ties with her family. And she had made herself a promise that she will never, _ever_ depend on anyone. That she will be a Shadow, unnoticed unhindered, until it is too late.

And so she upheld her promise.

Because promises made to yourself?

If you forget them, if you ignore them, you will not understand that you have lost something precious. Something priceless. Something irreplaceable.

Your sense of self.

And so she stood by her decision.

And when contacted by gangs, and crime lords and even politicians about some stable employment, her reply was always an uncompromising _no_.

And not many liked that.

Or respected it.

So now that her hit turned out to be a trap set by some government Op Unit, she couldn’t even find it in herself to be surprised.

Good thing that she always carries explosives onto her jobs, isn’t it?

Because this bullet wound? It’s mortal. She has lost too much blood. She is not making it out of this one. If she had medical attention straight away? Perhaps…

But not now.

But she will make sure that they have no evidence. That they will have no body. No family to pin her crimes on. No way to track her assets. No way to bully innocent civilians into giving up ‘blood money’.

Of course it won’t come in the form of a bank transfer.

Of course not.

She is not stupid.

Her family would just end up wining some lottery.

But even then, they will only get part of it.

Because most of it?

She will definitely be leaving to her cute-as-a-button protégé.

Cyanide will definitely appreciate it.

She is such a talented darling after all.

***

There were only darkness and shadows around her. Not a single light. No candles. No moon. No stars. Nothing.

But then she wasn’t that surprised, really.

Darkness is where she belongs after all.

After all the things she had done, Heaven is most definitely not an option.

But then again, she was thinking more along the lines of ‘Abandon all hope’ at the entrance and bouncers with pitchforks after being a suicide case on top of everything else. But then again, she had never been a devoted Christian either, so maybe this is some random afterlife from a random religion that actually had vacant spaces left? Do afterlives even run out of space? Does that mean Hell is overpopulated?

What a dumb trail of thought…

But the longer she stayed in the darkness, the harder it was to focus. The harder it was to remember.

Who was she again?

Iz…

Isa…

Shadow.

That was her name. She was human? Maybe? Better? Maybe. Stronger? Sometimes.

A hunter?

Definitely.

And she hunted the hardest prey of all.

Humans.

Shadow. Shadow. Shade?

Shadow. Shadow. Shade…

Shade…

Yes, Shade.

That sounds right…

So why is she lost? Why is she uncomfortable?

She is Shade. And Shade is she.

Shade is Shadow. And Shadow is Shade.

Shadow is Darkness. Darkness is Shadow.

Shadow. Darkness. Shade.

She is Shade. Shade is Darkness.

Darkness is she…

It is her home.

Home?

Home.

But homes have doors.

Doors?

What are doors?

If not a door than there is a window.

Homes have windows…

Where is the window?

Or door…

She will see.

She will find it.

Feel it?

She can see only darkness. She can feel it. It is darkness. It is she. It is her. It is home. It is a part of her.

Why is it outside?

It must be lonely…

Lonely?

What is loneliness?

Is she lonely?

She is lonely.

She was lonely.

Always lonely.

Always alone.

Is the Darkness?

Yesss…it is….

But if they have each other, surely they won’t be lonely? They will be together.

And Shade did the only thing that could soothe the lonely ache deep within her soul.

She let the Darkness in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay people. Had a literal day from Hell...

Chapter 3

Daniel Swan was born in silence.

In truth, his birth was not a joyous occasion. Not at all.

Whereas little Isabella was the long-awaited product of young love, Daniel was an entirely different story.

When Charlie and Renee got married, they were young and reckless. They had their entire lives ahead of them, so why not spend them together? And at first everything was great. They had the envy of the entire town, the support of the parents, their dream wedding and a wonderful honeymoon. Life was perfect.

And if Renee came back to Forks expecting? That was completely normal. After all, why do couples get married if not to have kids? Charlie’s parents dying in a car crash was rather sad, but eventually, life moves on. They had her darling Bella to live for now.

But the further along she was the harder it was to stay. All those whispers, all those stares. When had the beautiful Renee turned into _this_? From a girl chased by all the boys to a mother? So young they say, _too young_. But she couldn’t stand it. Staying in Forks would mean Charlie the police officer being married to Renee the waitress. And later with Charlie the Sheriff just like his father. Renee, still a waitress just like her mother.

But she wants more.

So much more.

To get a _proper_ education. To be a teacher. Or at least a hairdresser.

But here in this suffocating town her prospects were dull and few.

She wanted her daughter to grow up smiling. To laugh. To feel the sun shine onto her shoulders. To run around with friends. To not have to deal with small town life with its shit weather conditions.

She tried to convince Charlie. But the man was deaf to her pleas.

Truly, a man can really change once he obtains his prize. Because for some, the only thing that matters is the chase. And now if he has his way, she would be reduced to a voiceless servant that cooks him meals, cleans his house, sleeps in his bed and looks after his kids.

Not her dream kind of life _thank you very much_.

But for all that she grew to resent Charlie, she could never hate Bella. Her daughter. Her darling. Her sweetheart.

Those brown doe eyes and lovely brown hair. That pale skin and ivory lips…

Her child really has the potential to grow into a great beauty. And if she has anything to say about it, her Bella will get far. Rise so much higher than Renee was ever capable of.

So for her Bella (and for herself) Renee made the seemingly difficult but simple decision. Forks was officially _over_. And so was her brief stint as a wife to Charlie Swan.

But while she wanted to forget the entire thing like a fleeting nightmare, she was in for a surprise. Because just as she was planning to pack her bags, she realized she was pregnant. _Again_. And now she couldn’t leave. In a new place, a woman with two kids without a husband would be laughingstock.

Her only hope was for the kid to be a girl.

It would definitely make things simpler. And her sweet Bella would have a sister to help her in her rise to glory.

But alas, it was not to be.

It was a boy.

And she was not happy.

So when the child didn’t breathe for the first minutes after birth she was even relieved. She knows it made her a bad mother. But she didn’t want it in the first place.

By the point when the child took his first breath she realized she didn’t _want_ him. _At all_.

Charlie can keep him.

As long as her Bella comes with her, that is. After all, them girls got to stick together. And the same goes for boys.

***

Charlie Swan was a miserable, _miserable_ man.

His wife, his ray of sunshine on a clouded, rainy day was gone. Away. _Forever_. And not only had she left, but she took their Bella with her. His daughter. His little doe.

No longer was Billy gonna look at her and Jacob and laugh about them being made for each other. No longer would the nice old lady from across the road come to visit with some pastry. No longer would his girl wear his officer cap and play with wooden figurines. No longer was Renee gonna come in and laugh at her. No longer would he come home from work to a set table and ready dinner.

His life was officially _over_.

If only he had agreed to leave with her. If only…

But _no_. The only time when it had really mattered, he chose to stick his head in the sand. That she will get used to it, she will understand. That she will stay. For Bella. For him.

But she didn’t.

And now he was alone.

A little voice in his head tried to hesitantly whisper something about a baby, about responsibilities, about commitments, but it was all for naught. Because as soon as Charlie came home he knew. And he reached for the bottle.

For the first time.

But not the last.

Because in public Charlie was that perfect, sweet boy everyone knew from childhood. But behind closed doors? His home life was reduced to TV and beer.

And the boy?

What boy?

Daniel?

Daniel Swan?

He went missing straight from the hospital.

You know how those things happen.

So sad…

 _Too bad_.

***

She came to with a quiet wheeze. Not even a cry.

Her body was so heavy.

Like lead.

 _What is lead_?

Body?

 _What is a body_?

But more importantly who was she? What was her name?

“Daniel Swan.”

Daniel? Who is Daniel? Her?! She is _Daniel_? She can’t be Daniel! It’s a boy’s name! She is a girl!

“Congratulations! You have a healthy baby boy.” Or not…

Boy? BOY! _Boy_ …

I am a _boy_?

“We understand that you would like to take him home, but we would like to keep him for observation…” the same dry voice said.

“Oh, that’s absolutely _fine_! Keep him as long as he needs it!” That one is supposedly my mother who is way too cheerful about leaving her newborn baby alone in hospital. Oh, no I feel that I will be orphanage material this time around.

 _This time around_? What?!

“Renee, are you sure? Do you want to stay so that I can bring Bella to meet her baby brother?” And that sounded like the dad.

“Charlie! I feel absolutely _fine_! And you _know_ that I hate hospital food. And bringing Bella to hospital?! What are you even _thinking_?! It’s a _hospital_! It has _sick people_!!!” I am starting to think that I will not get along with my new mother. I already hate her voice. It grates on my nerves. _Badly_.

And so they left. The wonderful, _responsible_ parents that they were.

But not on the next day or even the day after did anyone come back or me. I guess an orphanage is my new reality. If only I had by old body…

 _Old body_?!

Never mind…

…I would show them the error of abandoning a newborn. _Painfully_ ….

And then there were the whispers.

“Who is he?”

“Oh, that’s Daniel. Daniel Swan.”

“Swan?! _That_ Swan?”

“Yes. That Swan.”

Once they started, they didn’t stop.

“Poor boy…”

“Did you hear?...”

“Do you think it is true?...”

“Poor Charlie.”

“I knew him since kindy…”

“His old folks lived across the street…”

“Such a nice couple…”

“That police uniform looks so good on him…”

“He should have known better than to choose a gold-digger….”

“A city whore….”

“She was a waitress…”

“You know how they are in big cities…”

“He should have chosen _me_ …”

“What about Bella?”

“Gone?”

“Oh…”

“Poor Isabella…”

“Little Isabella Swan is on her own now. That no-good mother of hers is bad news…”

 _ISABELLA SWAN_?!

NOOOOOOOOO…..

Wait a minute…

That’s not my name. Not my name!

YES!

But that means…

Oh…

With my luck, how likely is it that I had landed myself in TWILIGHT???

And so just like every single time I had thought of Twilight, I had wished for the shadows to swallow me up, to hide me, to bring me somewhere far, _far_ away from the nightmare that was my new life.

And for the first time ever, the shadows _complied_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

So…

Reality check…

I have powers.

 _Powers_!

The one good thing that came out of a reincarnation in _supposedly_ Twilight.

And it wasn’t something useless and passive in everyday life like a Shield. Especially considering my past and hopefully future carrier.

Finding myself back in the darkness was interesting.

Definitely _not_ what I was expecting.

If only I had been older, I could have stayed in the shadows indefinitely. But as a baby I was helpless. I couldn’t feed myself. Couldn’t change myself.

Completely dependent on the goodwill of the adults.

And that was the issue.

Willing the shadows to bring me back to where I came from would have been simple enough, but Forks and all the drama that was associated with a life there made it meaningless. I also didn’t know how my presence would affect the events. What if that sparkly creep got a bit hungrier than he was in the movie? What if he decided to snack on me instead of salivating over Bella? After all, as siblings, we would have similar blood.

What if?...

There are a lot of what ifs involved.

So I decided to wait.

To bide my time.

To live away from the main plot. To separate from the Swan family.

After all, I hold absolutely no emotional attachment to them. And they don’t have any to me, because leaving a newborn in a hospital? Indefinitely? _That_ is not a sign of parental love.

And so I willed my nametag to fade into the shadows.

Because a new line of fate requires a new name.

And I wished…

Because how many lonely women are out there that want but cannot have children?

And I blurred back into reality inside someone’s home.

Cool.

In my past life I would have sold a kidney to have those kind of getaway skills.

***

Elizabeth Davis (please call me Ellie) was an ordinary woman. There was nothing special about her or her life. She was one of those people no one could ever remember knowing. An extra. Just a dull face in the crowd.

Completely unremarkable.

Average.

Normal.

And she _hated_ it.

But no matter what, no matter how hard she tried to stand out, she was never noticed.

It started from childhood, really.

Ellie was the middle child.

Out of the Davis sisters she was not the smartest (that was the eldest who later became a doctor), or the most beautiful (that was the youngest with her brief stint as a model). She was pretty enough and smart enough, but when in the room with her siblings she tended to be overlooked and faded into the background.

When family friends came over her parents were always like:

“This is our Rebecca! Look at all these medals on the wall… And that’s our darling Kathryn! Look at these photos! You might even recognize this one from a magazine. And while it was only a brief little note on page 27 our rising star deserved so much better… Oh, and that’s Elizabeth. And while she doesn’t have any particular achievements yet, we are certain that her talents will be found eventually…”

But they weren’t. And she was okay with that. And _yes_ she was a little jealous, but she sought happiness in the things she already had. She understood that some people just didn’t have it in them to be special. And sadly, she was one of those monotone extras.

And she tried to not to think of her lack of anything special as a bad thing. She was even succeeding.

Until her boyfriend cheated on her and married her younger sister.

His excuse?

“But Ellie, you are so boring. I have to have fun _occasionally_ …”

After that, she couldn’t find any space in her heart to let anyone in. It was honestly looking like she was to die an old spinster with no family or close friends. With her getting closer to sixty everyday a miracle was highly unlikely to happen.

So when she found a newborn on her doorstep, she didn’t hesitate to take him in. Because that was her only chance.

Her personal miracle.

***

Alexander Davis didn’t exist.

He was a shadow in the night. A shade during the day. He had no paper trail. No name. No identity. No hospital records. And he was fine with that. _More_ than fine, actually.

Because when the desperate Elizabeth Davis took him in, she didn’t adopt him. Not legally. She knew that a lonely woman of her age was unlikely to ever receive custody of a baby. Not when there were so many rich, childless couples out there.

So he stayed hidden.

Truly, her decision was highly irresponsible. Had Alex been a normal child, he would have had no identification, no formal schooling, no medical insurance. If something happened to Elizabeth Davis, the child she took in would have ended up on the streets with no other way to fend for themselves.

But Alex wasn’t a normal child.

And he never forgot anything he had learnt.

And so when Elizabeth passed of a heart attack just after he turned ten he knew just what to do. All his bases were covered in advance. Some fake ID’s. Numerous passports. Multiple bank accounts, most of them overseas.

So when his only close person in this world died, nothing was holding him in America. Not really. Except his elder sister, that is.

And as some non-sparkly vampire from some popular TV series had said, ‘I want to _know_ her’ was definitely a statement Alex could relate to. Because a bad experience and loathing for Twilight and disgust towards his current genetic donors were one thing. But a smart person should make their own opinions, not rely on unreliable information. So ‘getting to know her’ was definitely on his ‘to-do’ list.

Hence his decision to move to Phoenix.

Because it was time to meet Bella Swan.

For better or for worse…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Secretly, Bella Swan had always enjoyed attention. The envious kind. The good kind. And she had it. For a while. Because she was always a pretty child. It was as if the stars aligned at the time of her birth. Because why could the entirely plain Charlie, and although cute, but not _too_ cute, Renee birth _her_?

She could gaze into her baby albums and early childhood photos for hours. Finding it hard to believe that the beauty pictured there was _her_. Because every time she looked into those photos, she saw one thing. Perfection.

But the girls and boys at school didn’t agree with her. Or Renee. Or Renee’s friends. They called her a paled-faced freak. A zombie. Even a _vampire_! As if it was her fault that her skin refused to tan, turning a bright shade of fire-truck red every time she tried? That Renee even had to sign forms to excuse Bella from all outdoor Sports? That Bella was so pale that you could see her veins? That she stood out among the blue-eyed, tanned blondes her class was made up of?

It was on those bad days that Bella dreamed of becoming a vampire. Because if she was one, she would just eat all the girls that are mean to her and be done with it. Not the boys though. Even if she wanted to, a while back. Because something had changed.

Because one day her classmates went on break with some of the girls coming back even nastier than before. But the boys? They were so nice all of a sudden! It was like someone had hit a light-switch. Their behavior had hit 180. Where before they threw dirt, put ants in her school bag and even gum in her hair, they had changed! They stuttered and blushed when talking to her. Didn’t shout or tease her. Offered to carry her things for her and even wanted to be partners in class!

Some of the girls reconsidered their attitude and now invited Bella to join them. They even invited her to their birthday parties that she previously never got an invite for. And Bella went. She liked being popular. Renee said it would happen. That she was so proud. That all the boys will bend over backwards for her attention and the girls will follow. Just to appease their brothers and reel in those they like by using her presence. But Renee told her other things. _Important_ things. Not to fall for the first boy that smiles at her or tells her something nice. Because she is worth so much _more_. Could achieve so much more than some deadbeat that would want to live in the middle of nowhere (Bella understood that Renee was talking about Charlie).

So Bella took little notice when the new boy in class chose to say hi during lunch break. Bella didn’t have any time for him. So she walked right past with her friends and pretended not to hear him. But the new boy had obviously not understood her lack of desire to be friends. Because he always said hi when he saw her. But instead of feeling flattered at his attention, she just grew more and more _annoyed_.

After all, he had that same pale skin. The same chocolate hair that fell in waves around his face. And even the same-shaped doe eyes that if not for their weird amber color, she could have sworn were the same ones that stared back at her in the mirror each morning. So why, _why_ if they were so similar, did all those girls that hated the ground she stood on, flock him and fawn over him as soon as he walked through the door?

So she continued to ignore him.

He was some nobody after all.

His parents weren’t lawyers like Cody’s and he didn’t live in a mansion like Samantha. He didn’t have a fancy car like Jason who was an upper class man who also sometimes came up to talk to her. But _Jason_ , she didn’t ignore. And even the new boy’s clothes weren’t designer. Maddison had said so. And she, with her everything from Gucci and Prada, definitely knew what she was talking about.

More so, the longer the new boy was in in her class, the more she felt like she was suffocating. And one day, after another day of ‘ _accidentally_ ’ running into said boy for a total of seven times out of school, she had to ask herself, if this was what having a stalker felt like? Because her answer would be a resolute _yes_.

But as sudden as the boy’s appearance and as disturbing she had found his presence, she found his disappearance even more shocking. A disappearance made worse by the fact that she hadn’t even known his name. In fact, _none_ of her classmates did. He was so forgettable. And it made her feel a bit bad. After all, she was so jealous of a boy that was stuck in the very same position of a Wallflower that was reserved just for her a year or so ago.

So she felt a little self-doubt. But that was it. It wasn’t like anyone died. She was a free human being. It was her right to not want to be friends with someone.

And even if the new boy felt familiar, she was all the happier with him gone.

Even if his disappearance rang of a missed opportunity she would never have again.


End file.
